


Sum Honōka Fanart ( •̀ ω •́ )✧

by SuuItosukai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fanart, Honoka has some cool eyes, Kakashi Gaiden, Kid!Kakashi, LOOK AT ALL EM CUTE KIDDIES, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Cannon, happy halloween y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuuItosukai/pseuds/SuuItosukai
Summary: HERE COMES HONOKA! READY TO BREAK SOME JUSTU'S and look cool in art. This work is dedicated to Honoka and you bet your ass I'm drawing more, and some other Naruto characters that appear in 'Honoka' too.
Comments: 63
Kudos: 450





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yujina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honōka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225191) by [Yujina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujina/pseuds/Yujina). 



> I don't know if I'm doing this right. FORGIVE ME IVE NEVER EXPOLRED THE USEAGE OF A03, but someone tell me if I got her character design down. Like srsly, did I get em right lmao. DONT ASK ME WHY HER EYE IS COVERED I got lazy and it looked weird so yeah. I'm still finding mistakes even when I posted it.....


	2. help me pick raincoat designs pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! last chapter(pic) someone wanted Honoka with her yellow triangle raincoat, so here I am drawing the gang in the rain with raincoats and I need help with designing them! 
> 
> Honoka already has a her yellow with triangles  
> Kakashi would have the shuriken pattern (like his bed sheets and scarfs) or a plain black or navy blue 
> 
> Gai, Obito, and Rin I'm needing help with. I'm thinking basic colors of green, blue, and purple respectfully. 
> 
> ALSOOOO canon adults(with one death) with Tomoe?? 
> 
> ps. have another incomplete sketch... I suddenly forgot how to draw faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any specific scenes or just some random stuff you want from Honoka or the other Characters??? tell me! depends on my mood on clean or sketches... (Maybe an oc with honoka could be fun too) (*￣3￣)╭


	3. Raincoats and Relfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yello! I rushed it up and got lazy since i wanted to get it over with. I spent wayy to much time on it since it suppose to be a sketch 
> 
> Originally was going to have a reflection with Canon cast + Tomoe, but i got lazy and just went ya know... 
> 
> ALSO its my birthday so you can see why i rushed it. Its been in my files for too long.

Original Final. 

The sketch 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Honoka requests? Tell me!!! 
> 
> Come and add me on Discord! Im lonely here lmao i wanna talk to some peeps and make friends. SuuItosukai#3454   
> but make sure to tell me where your from- (Ao3)


	4. Sensory Overload *Flashing Lights/Epilepsy Warning*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Flashing Lights/Epilepsy Warning*
> 
> idk


	5. Werewolf’s and Demon’s (Happy Halloween!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween, so here is a sketch I have drawn up for you tonight!


	6. Minato was ejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka:*kills Jiraiya*
> 
> Minato:*comes into Medbay* 
> 
> Honoka:*looks up and stares at Minato*
> 
> Minato:*stares back up at Honoka*
> 
> A dead body was found!
> 
> Honoka: it was Minato, he was next to the body in Medbay
> 
> Minato: What! No I didn’t you did! Kakashi weren’t you in security? What did you see?
> 
> Kakashi: sorry Minato-San but you went in and than Honoka did. 
> 
> Minato: what! 
> 
> Minato was ejected 
> 
> Kakashi and Honoka silently high-five each other behind their backs.
> 
> Jiraiya the ghost: they got you good Huh 
> 
> Minato the ghost: yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super lazy with this, after the first four panels I just got lazy.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medbay image I got from here   
> https://www.reddit.com/r/AmongUs/comments/j48k4l/empty_medbay_im_remaking_screenshots_from_the/


	7. OBA-CHAN THE YARD IS ON FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka Omake side story chapter 6 
> 
> They learn that trying to learn fire techniques in the backyard is not a good idea


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO I FORGOT TO POST THIS
> 
> someone requested this and I forgot who


End file.
